The Suprise
by screamingohyeah
Summary: After being sick for two weeks, Nico finds out something completely unexpected. Slash, mpreg. Don't like, don't read.


**Hello all! It's been a while since I've written a PJO story, so I figured I write this little one-shot for you all :)**

**This story goes with the books in the fact that they are demigods and what not, but at the same time it's kind of AU-ish. You'll see what I mean when you read it. I don't really have any warnings for this other than slash and mpreg. If either of those make you uncomfortable, feel free to click the back button :)**

**Also, Percy and Nico are married in this. Percy is twenty four and Nico is twenty.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. **

* * *

"Ugh," I moaned, moving backwards from the toilet and cradling my head in my hands.

"It's okay," Percy told my softly, rubbing my back comfortingly. I leaned into his touch. I heard him flush the toilet, and then he gently grabbed me beneath my arms. "Come on, wash out your mouth."

I stood shakily and maneuvered myself out of Percy's arms. I walked to the sink and grabbed one of the little paper cups that were next to the sink. I filled it with mouthwash and rinsed my mouth. I then grabbed my toothbrush and squeezed some toothpaste on it. I brushed my teeth at an agonizingly slow pace before I spit out the toothpaste and rinsed both the toothbrush and my mouth.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" I complained as I slumped forward onto the counter and rested my head into the cradle of my arms. Percy gently placed his hand on my back and kissed my temple.

"I don't know, but I really think you should go talk to one of the Apollo kids or something. I'm starting to get worried, Nico." He told me. I lifted my head, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Are you serious? There is no way I'm going to go see one of those Apollo kids. I'm fine, Percy. It's just a stomach bug." I told him. He sighed, removing his hand from my back.

"Okay, if you insist. Look, I got to go. I'll see you later, okay?" I nodded slowly. He smiled softly and left the bathroom. I sighed and left his (more like _our_...Chiron had allowed us to move into one cabin after we got married) cabin, going outside and sitting onto the steps.

For the past two weeks, I had woken up practically every morning with the strong urge to puke. Which, as you know, I ended up doing. I figured it was some stomach bug, but I doubt it would last as long as this, whatever it was, has. Honestly, I was starting to get a little scared. I had no idea what was going on, and it was freaking me out.

"Still sick?" I looked up to see Rachel staring down at me. I nodded miserably. Rachel took a seat next to me.

"Yeah, I had no idea what's going on. It's starting to piss me off," I admitted. Rachel got a thoughtful look on her face.

"Nico, did you ever think that maybe you're pregnant?" She asked. If I had been drinking something, I'm pretty sure I would have spit it out.

"I'm sorry, _what_?" I asked. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Come on, it's not like it isn't possible. Didn't you hear about the Demeter boy getting knocked up by that Hermes kid?" She asked me. I bit my lip. I _had_ heard about that.

"Okay, but that doesn't mean I'm pregnant." I said, shuddering slightly as _that_ word left my mouth. Rachel gave me a look.

"Actually, it could. I know you and Percy have had sex," I blushed. "And it's happened to another kid. Think about it Nico. All of your symptoms point towards pregnancy." She said. I shook my head.

"Okay, but what am I going to do if I turn out to be pregnant? I mean, I don't even know if he wants a baby."

"You don't know if who wants a baby?" My head shot up to see Annabeth staring at me curiously.

"He doesn't know if Percy wants kids." Rachel answered. My head snapped towards her and I gave her a death glare. She only smirked. Annabeth raised her eyebrow.

"Are you thinking of adoption?" She asked, sitting on my other side. Rachel chuckled and slung her arm around my shoulders.

"No, our little Nico is preggers." I glared at her again.

"I'm ten seconds away from sending an army of the undead on your ass." I said sourly. I turned back towards Annabeth, who was grinning.

"Oh my gosh, really? Do you know for sure?" She asked. I sighed.

"I don't even know if I'm pregnant." I said. Both she and Rachel stood up.

"Well, maybe you should find out?" Annabeth suggested. I scoffed.

"By what, getting a pregnancy test?" I asked dryly. Rachel shrugged.

"That would be helpful." I huffed.

"Oh, shut up."

"Look Annabeth, he's getting snippy already. Definitely pregnant." I rolled my eyes and dug into my pocket for my wallet, groaning when I realized I had no cash.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked, seeing my irritation.

"I have no cash." I replied. Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"So? Just use your credit card."

"And have Percy ask me why I spent money on pregnancy tests?" Rachel's face fell.

"Oh, good point. Maybe you should go ask Percy for money." She said. I crossed my arms.

"And what will I say if he asks me why?"

"Tell him you want a water bottle."

"What if he points out that I could just get some at camp?"

"Then just- oh for fuck's sake Nico! Just go ask your fucking husband for money!" She exclaimed. I snickered.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." I said, holding my hands up innocently. She rolled her eyes and shoved me playfully.

I shoved my hands into my pocket and headed down to the lake, where Chiron had set him up so he could supervise the younger campers. I spotted him instantly and casually walked towards him. He turned when he saw me, grinning.

"Hey baby, what do you need?" He asked. I bit my lip.

"Do you have ten bucks for me to borrow?" He nodded and went into his shorts' pocket to grab his wallet. He handed me a ten dollar bill, which I tucked away into my pocket. I kissed him on the cheek and went to leave, but then his left hand shot out to grab my wrist, his wedding band digging softly into my skin.

"What did you need it for?" He asked curiously. I bit my lip again as I struggled to come up with a lie.

"Oh, uh, I lost a bet with the Stolls." I said. Percy chuckled and released my wrist.

"Of course." He said, smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you later."

"Okay,"

_**Ten Minutes** **Later**_

My hands were shaking as I walked down the aisle. I bit my lip harshly as I grabbed the first box I saw. I headed back to the cashier and placed the box down on the counter. The girl behind it gave me a weird look.

"It's for a friend," I lied. Her face evened out and she scanned the box. She put it into a bag, and I shakily handed her the ten dollar bill.

"Have a good day." She said to me. I nodded in response. I went outside and ducked into an alley, where I shadow traveled back to the cabin.

I set the bag on the bed and took the box out of it. I headed into the bathroom, did what I needed to do, and placed the pregnancy tests on the counter. I read the back of the box, where it said I would have to wait five minutes. I slowly counted in my head until I got to five minutes. I stared at the three pregnancy tests.

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

I stepped back from the counter. Suddenly, it all came crashing down on me. I was pregnant. I heard knocking on the door, so I quickly gathered up the tests and put them back into the box, which I pushed all the way to the bottom of the trash can and covered with a bunch of tissues. I quickly washed my hands and opened the door to see Rachel and Annabeth.

"How did you get in?" I asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"The door was open." She replied dryly. I flushed.

"So..." Rachel prodded. I took a deep breath.

"I'm pregant." I said quietly. Rachel and Annabeth's faces both lit up.

"See, I told you so!" Rachel exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. Annabeth did too.

"You don't look too happy." Annabeth pointed out. I glanced at her.

"I am happy, trust me. I just don't know how to tell Percy."

"Tell me what?" I gasped in surprise and looked over Rachel and Annabeth's heads to see Percy standing behind them with a confused look on his face. I turned to the girls for help, but then only shook their heads. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before I spoke.

"...I-I'm p-pregnant." I said, stuttering slightly.

Percy and I stared back at each other. He finally blinked, his face full of surprise.

"You're pregnant?" He asked. I nodded slowly.

"Yes."

"..."

"Percy?"

"You didn't lose a bet to the Stolls, did you? You needed that money to buy pregnancy tests. Didn't you?"

"Yes." I was starting to get worried. Percy looked like he was deep in thought. I bit my lips in anticipation.

Suddenly, his face broke out into a huge grin. He pulled me into a hug and peppered kisses all over my face. I head Annabeth and Rachel croon before they quietly excused themselves.

"You're pregnant!" He exclaimed, spinning me around in a circle. I laughed kind of awkwardly.

"So you're not mad?" I asked. He gently set me down.

"No, why would I be?" He asked, confused.

"Uh, well, you kinda got all quiet after I told you..." I said. He shook his head.

"Trust me baby, I'm the farthest thing from mad right now. Do you know how badly I wanted a kid?" He asked. I shook my head softly.

"We never really talked about it. I had no idea," I responded. He smiled, his eyes sparkling.

"Well, now you know." He said, kissing me softly. I kissed him back, grinning against his lips.

He smiled back and pulled me closer, resting his hand softly against my stomach. I stared up at him.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked quietly. He smiled softly.

"I'm thinking about how amazing it is that my son of daughter is growing inside the person I love more than anything." He said, gently rubbing my stomach. I rolled my eyes.

"Gods Percy, you're such a sap." I said. He laughed quietly.

"Yes, but I'm _your_ sap." I closed my eyes and leaned into him, resting my head on his chest.

"Let's hope our child doesn't have your sappiness or sense of humor." I said, my voice slightly muffled by his shirt. I heard Percy gasp indignantly.

"My sappiness and humor? What about your sarcasm?" He asked. I pulled away so I could look up at him.

"Do you_ really_ want to go there, Jackson?" I asked. He smirked.

"Yes, yes I do." He said. I rolled my eyes and exited the bathroom, grabbing his pillow and dropping it off onto a bunk far away from where we usually slept.

"You're sleeping alone tonight, buddy." I said. Percy's face dropped.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." He whined. I snickered.

"That's what happens when you mess with a pregnant person." I said.

"Fuck. This is going to be a _long_ nine months."

* * *

**And done. Hope you guys like that. Don't be afraid to drop a review!**


End file.
